gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wineseller
The wineseller is a hired assassin who attempts to poison Daenerys Targaryen in the markets outside Vaes Dothrak, but is discovered, captured, and executed. Biography Background Vaes Dothrak is the major population center for the area and caravans come there to the large bazaar called the Western Market, outside Vaes Dothrak. The merchants with the caravans come to trade with the Dothraki, but mostly to trade with each other, as the Dothraki don't really have an understanding of buying and selling. The Dothraki allow it as long as they obey the laws and customs of the sacred city. The wineseller has come with one of these caravans and is hawking a large variety of wines. He is small and dark haired. Season 1 Ser Jorah Mormont escorts Daenerys to the bazaar and excuses himself in order to ask the merchant captain if any letters have arrived for him from the west. As he passes a stall he is called over by a young boy, who says that the Spider sends his regards. He hands Jorah a rolled up parchment and says that it is a pardon and he can go home now. Ser Jorah clutches it and looks at it with longing, but when he looks back toward the market where Daenerys is, he realizes that if he is not needed for information anymore it means something is about to happen. So instead of leaving he goes back to Daenerys and keeps an eye on her. The wineseller calls his stock out in Dothraki in the market. When he spots Daenerys, he offers her a sample. She accepts, answering in the common tongue of Westeros. He is taken aback, Doreah then introduces Daenerys as the rightful heiress of the House Targaryen and the Seven Kingdoms. The wineseller bows and calls her princess. He then says that the wine she is about to try is Dornish swill, not worthy of her, and that he has a dry red from the Arbor that is nectar of the gods and he will give her a cask as a gift to her. From the back of the stall he fetches a small cask marked with a brand of a cluster of grapes. Ser Jorah has been watching and orders everyone to stop. He tells the wineseller to open the wine and to taste it. The wineseller protests the wine is too fine for him, that only a poor wineseller drinks up all his own wares, and the wine has not been allowed to breathe. But Ser Jorah insists that he sample the wine, and Daenerys becoming suspicious of his delaying, and joins Jorah in this. The wineseller, visibly sweating, seems to comply, but then he drops the glass and throws the cask at Daenerys's bodyguard, Rakharo. As he flees, the wineseller knocks into Daenerys who almost falls, but is caught by Jorah. As he runs away, a weapon like a bolo is thrown at his feet and he falls to be captured by Rakharo. He is then taken to Khal Drogo's tent, tied to a post, and beaten bloody. Ser Jorah says that he will be tied to a saddle and forced to walk behind the khalasar. When Daenerys asks what will happen then, Jorah responds that he once saw a man last nine miles being dragged behind a horse. Jorah tells Daenerys that King Robert Baratheon will never stop; he wants her and her child dead. Drogo enters the tent in a fury. He glares at the wineseller, making him whimper in fear, and asks Daenerys if she is alright. Drogo kisses her head and strokes her belly, he then tells Jorah that he may choose any horse as his reward, and that it is Drogo's gift to him. And for his unborn heir he also has a gift; he will take his men and will travel across the sea and take the iron chair that his mother's father sat in. When we next see the wineseller, he is naked and bound with a rope around his hands, the other end of which is tied to the saddle of Daenerys's horse when the khalasar rides to Lhazar. He presumably dies during the journey."You Win or You Die" Season 4 Daenerys later discovers that Jorah had in fact been spying on her for Robert Baratheon before switching his allegiance to her, prompting an angry interrogation where he admits to informing King Robert of her pregnancy. Daenerys quickly realizes that the wineseller tried to poison her because of his information. Jorah defensively reminds Daenerys that he stopped her from drinking his wine but she retorts that was because he knew it had to be poisoned. As a punishment, she exiles Jorah from Meereen."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 8 Daenerys asks Gendry accusingly whether he is aware that his father tried to have her murdered, presumably referring to the aforementioned attempt on her life."The Last of the Starks" Appearance Image gallery Dany-jorah-market.png|The Wineseller promotes the poisoned vintage. Wineseller captured.jpg|The Wineseller is captured by Rakharo. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the wineseller is described as a slender, handsome man with flaxen hair curled and perfumed in the fashion of Lys. The wineseller is speaking Dothraki, but Daenerys answers him in Valyrian. He asks if she is Tyroshi and, when informed of who she is, he falls to his knees and says that many remember the Targaryens and long for their return. As time goes on and he delays tasting the wine, Daenerys says he will either drink the glass or she will have her men pour the whole cask down his throat. When he throws the cask of wine, he throws it at Daenerys who is very pregnant. Ser Jorah pushes her out of the way, the cask hitting him in the shoulder. Daenerys nearly falls but is caught by Doreah. Jhogo (Rakharo in the show) takes the wineseller down with his whip. The merchant captain, leader of the caravan, then comes, and he is indignant that one of his people has done this. He gives Daenerys all of the wineseller's stock to make up for what he tried to do. Daenerys finds it odd that the merchant captain seems to know what has occurred though he hasn't asked and no one has told him. Ser Jorah tells Daenerys that the letter he has received is from Magister Illyrio, with the warning of assassination attempts to come. The letter was written to Viserys, but as due to the vast distances across Essos and delay in communication, no one in the Free Cities knew he was dead yet. The letter said that King Robert Baratheon has offered a lordship to whoever kills Viserys or Daenerys and her unborn child. Daenerys finds it macabre that by this reckoning King Robert owes Khal Drogo a lordship for killing Viserys. The wineseller is not present in the tent for Drogo's speech. Later, at the House of the Undying, Daenerys has a series of visions, some of them from the past, including a vision of a bloody corpse of a naked man, bouncing and being dragged behind a silver horse. References de:Weinhändler ru:Торговец вином Category:Assassins Category:Deceased individuals